


Us, We Three

by goresque



Series: Your Seeker and You - A Guide to The Interfacing, Social, and Emotional Habits of Seekers (For Dummies) [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Haiku, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Poetry, Seeker Trines, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque
Summary: A day in the life of Starscream, strung together in haikus.





	

The morning sun sits.  
Trine. Warm, knit tight, and soft. Safe.   
Three, close together. 

_ There is no desire to separate, twisted together with only their paint to differentiate between their frames. Thrusters wiggle into snug positions, mesh blankets pulled tight over them. Starscream’s engines purr as his trine wraps around him, seeking one another out. _

_ This was exactly what a trine meant, to be together, to be whole.  _

“I don't have the time.”  
Despite it, Starscream plucks at  
Skywarp’s seams. Gentle. 

_ Preening and grooming is Skywarp’s least favorite bonding activity. Thundercracker croons to him, hushes as Starscream works gentle talons into aching transformation seams. Their trine leader is lavishing his frame with the attention it so clearly craves, and yet Skywarp still whimpers like an ill behaved sparkling.  _

Thundercracker hums  
And leans his helm forward still.  
Soft: “No time at all?”

_ Starscream brushes their helms, dorsals knocking in an affectionate headbutt. There is no malice in his tone as he begrudgingly acquiesces to his mates. He has no desire to stray from his trine, his flock.  _

Comfort and sparks bared,  
They indulge. Time has nothing  
Of true consequence. 

_ Their bare sparks, huddled together, feels better than any tactile overload. Even as the all encompassing, shared charge dissipates from them, they kept their chest plates open. They teased each other, wordless with only gentle clicks and hums of Vosian. They are at home.  _

It’s too soon, “please don't  
Go yet.” Soft, desperate, as  
Starscream, takes his leave.

_ Skywarp keens in distress as Starscream dislodges himself from the nest. All his instincts tell him their trine leader needs to nest, needs to remain where they can protect him. They are his trine, his bond mates. Starscream is the bolt that holds them together. Without him, they are nothing.  _

_ As their sparks separate, Starscream removing himself from the fold, they cry for him, beg him to return.  _

_ It is too soon.  _

Starscream swings up high.  
Wing catching an errant eye;  
Trine can not stop this. 

_ Megatron corners him. It is not an unpleasant thing, even if Starscream screeches and drags claws down silver, flared plating. Megatron chooses the wall to be the host of their shared weight.  _

Megatron crushes  
Wing plates in sharp claws. Hot  
Talons tease hollow struts. 

_ Oh, it hurts. It hurts and burns and Starscream feels sharp dentae on his wings. It is not a gentle nibble, nor a sensual nip. It is hard and vicious, drawing energon. There is a certain delight to the ravishment, but Starscream keens for comfort as he is dropped from the wall, his valve clenching and dripping. Megatron denied him overload.  _

“ Earn it next time, pet.”  
Humiliated, Starscream  
Licks his aching wounds. 

_ A sob. He clutches at his torn wing. Grounded, he limps to his quarters. Humiliation seeps around him.  _

Warmth and safety do  
Nothing to heal his aching  
Frame. Hurt becomes him. 

_ Aching, Starscream seeks out his trine. They touch and they hold, kissing dented plating and opening chest plates to reassure their leader of the bond. Safety.  _

Starscream is warm. He  
Gasps, the bond swallowing him.   
He is at home again. 


End file.
